


Прикладная математика

by Tressa, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Culture Shock, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressa/pseuds/Tressa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: После тяжелого дня, занятого спасением мира, Старк в своей бесконечной мудрости решил обсудить со Стивом свой любимый предмет. Ну, вернее один из любимых, после создания роботов и подколок окружающих.Стив не уверен, что его опыт считается. А Тони не уверен, что именно Стив подразумевает под «этим самым».





	Прикладная математика

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Practical Mathematics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413597) by [Grey_Bard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Bard/pseuds/Grey_Bard). 



После того, как им удалось справится с вторжением гигантских крабов — Нэмору придется за многое ответить — все Мстители собрались в гостиной Старка, где были диваны, выпивка и удобный вход для тех, кто мог летать. К сожалению, там были диваны и алкоголь, а они целый день сражались с гигантскими крабами, и именно поэтому Стив вскоре остался один на один с Тони Старком, много лет страдающим от бессонницы. Стив чувствовал себя слишком усталым, чтобы подняться с мягкого и удобного дивана, но и уснуть у него тоже не получалось. И поэтому он сдался на милость Тони, который в своей бесконечной мудрости решил обсудить со Стивом свой любимый предмет. Ну, вернее один из любимых, после создания роботов и подколок окружающих.

— ...так что я сказал ей, что по-португальски я не говорю, и не останавливался, пока не вышел из отеля.

Стив закрыл глаза и кивнул.

— У тебя много таких историй.

Тони откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Зато ты ничего не рассказываешь. А сколько у тебя было? Четыре? Шесть? Мне ты можешь рассказать.

— Я даже не знаю, — ответил он, пожав плечами и устроившись поудобнее среди подушек. Он попытался не задеть Тора, который храпел, раскинувшись, и занимая почти всю длинную часть дивана. — Я не уверен, что оно вообще считается. Не то, чтобы были какие-то правила. Но я, в основном, ждал правильного партнера.

— В основном? — переспросил Тони, подняв брови.

Стив снова пожал плечами. 

— Ну, там все было несерьезно. Оно же не считается, если не, ну, ты понимаешь, не всунуть выпуклость «а» в отверстие «б»?

Старк сонно улыбнулся и помахал рукой.

— Ну, давай считать это за одну четвертую раза, — сказал он. — Давай, рассказывай.

Стив кивнул.

— Ты же знаешь, что я был в туре, мы продавали военные облигации, — сказал он. — Я вообще ничего не знал: ни как танцевать, ни как говорить, ни как правильно бить, ничего. Девочкам из подтанцовки пришлось меня учить всему. И они были очень милыми, такими терпеливыми. В общем, я стал для них чем-то вроде питомца.

— И что, одна отвела тебя в сторонку и научила плохому? — спросил Тони и потянулся за своим бокалом, в котором плескался какой-то темно-сливовый напиток.

— Да, — ответил Стив. — Долорес сказала, что девушки решили, что сделают мне одолжение, если я буду хорошо себя вести.

— Стой, девушки? — сказал Тони, широко открыв глаза.

Стив кивнул.

— Ничего такого, ну, ты понимаешь. Но когда ты постоянно в пути, то становится одиноко. Встречаться ты ни с кем не можешь, у большинства музыкантов были девушки дома... — сказал Стив. — Может, оно, конечно и странно, что они все делали вместе, но Салли говорила, что так лучше для всех, и, наверное, она была права.

— Так значит твой счет будет... — сказал Тони медленно.

Стив нахмурился и ненадолго задумался.

— Их было восемь. Значит, по твоим правилам получается два?

Тони поморгал.

— Два? Восемь? — сказал он и потряс головой.

Стив вздохнул.

— Все было не так. Они были хорошими девушками, просто, ты понимаешь, спускали пар. А кроме того, у них была работа. Они не могли просто взять, выйти замуж и сбежать.

— Прости, я все еще не могу уложить в голове, что их было восемь. О чем ты там говорил? — сказал Тони.

Стив неловко пожал плечами.

— Я хочу сказать, что мы не... Не это самое. Просто пошалили, — сказал он.

— Давай проясним, — сказал Тони очень серьезно. — Их было восемь, и вы все были голыми и трогали друг друга ради развлечения?

— Ну, да, в основном, — согласился Стив.

Тони подпер голову руками и уставился на Стива. Брюс что-то пробормотал во сне и перевернулся на другой бок. Он спал в кресле рядом с Тони, прижавшись ногой к его ноге.

— Так что, восемь хористок собрались вместе, чтобы заняться с тобой сексом из жалости? Так что ли? — спросил он.

— Конечно нет! — сказал Стив с жаром. — Они просто позволили мне присоединиться к их обычной компании.

— К обычной компании? Вау, я под впечатлением. Значит, вы ездили по стране, продавали облигации старушкам и школьникам, и в один прекрасный день хористки пригласили тебя присоединиться к их дорожной оргии. На уроках истории такое не рассказывают, — сказал Тони, покачав головой. — А дальше что, Казанова?

Стив остановился и подумал.

— Еще четвертушка придется на Баки, наверное, если следовать твоим правилам, — сказал он.

— Да, конечно, будем им следовать. Помощь тебе точно не нужна, — твердо заявил Тони.

— Мы были с Баки до войны. Когда были пацанами, ну, в смысле подростками. Ты знаешь, как оно бывает в таком возрасте, — сказал Стив нерешительно. — Большинство пацанов так делает, правда же? А Баки никто не мог отказать, ни девчонки, ни я.

— Ты пошел на войну за парнем, в которого был влюблен с детства? Это так мило, — сказал Тони, улыбаясь.

Стив выглядел расстроенным, будто не знал, что сказать.

— Все было не так. Я хочу сказать, у него всегда были девушки. А потом еще была Пегги…

— Капитан Америка встретил девушку своей мечты и на этом все, — сказал Тони с улыбкой. — Сердца, цветы, «жди меня»; и не было никаких француженок из Сопротивления как в кино?

— Ты думаешь, она просто упала ко мне в объятия? — сказал Стив со смехом. — Мы встретились, когда меня завербовали, а потом я отправился в тур. А потом был еще случай, когда она в меня стреляла. Так что все шло очень медленно.

Тони потер руками лицо и покачал головой.

— Стой, что ты сказал? Она в тебя стреляла? — спросил он.

Стив опустил голову, ему было явно неловко.

— Я не очень хорошо умею обходиться с женщинами, — объяснил он.

Тони снова отпил из стакана.

— Поверю тебе на слово. Ты, главное, продолжай.

— После того, как я освободил Баки из лагеря, — ты же знаешь, что с ним там делали? — ему было плохо, так что я утешал его, как мог. Всем было сложно, — сказал Стив. Он смотрел невидящими глазами на Наташу и Клинта, которые расположились прямо на полу. — Я взял его с собой, когда пошел прощаться с девушками, и они решили, что ему не повредит. И одним больше, одним меньше…

— Одним больше, одним меньше? — повторил Тони.

— Ну, это же был не один раз, тур был долгий, — сказал Стив, как будто это было очевидно. — Им было скучно. А потом мы выполняли задания с Воющими Коммандос и…

Тони закатил глаза.

— Только не говори мне, что занимался этим при Коммандос, — сказал он.

Стив раздраженно посмотрел на него.

— Что? Нет! Я просто хочу сказать, что они там были. Где им еще быть? Если прячешься по лесам, тебя могут подстрелить, — объяснил он. — Так что миндальничать смысла не было. Один из них спал с медсестрой, она была очень громкая. А мы с Баки на этом фоне вообще не выделялись.

— И они просто наблюдали, — сухо сказал Тони.

— Ну, да. Если хотели. Это не было секретом,— признался Стив. — Так что это снова были мы с Баки. Это было приятно и знакомо.

— А потом вы с Пегги..? — многозначительно протянул Тони.

Стив покачал головой. 

— Время было неподходящим. Мы хотели, чтобы все было по-особенному, но вокруг шла война, нужно было быть осторожными. Это было плохой идеей.

— Так вы с ней никогда? — спросил Тони.

— Я же тебе уже говорил. Не по-настоящему, ты понимаешь... — сказал Стив, пожав плечами.

Тони скептически посмотрел на него.

— Нет, ты, пожалуйста, объясни, что такое «не по-настоящему». У вас что, была трапеция? — спросил он.

— Тони, — сказал Стив с осуждением и потер лоб. — Ну, просто, сам понимаешь. Мы это самое. Пару раз у нее в джипе, пару раз в танке, и один раз с Баки.

— А, ну, да, конечно, один раз с Баки, — сказал Тони с насмешкой. — Ты так просто об этом говоришь. Ты нашел любовь всей твоей жизни и, конечно, ты должен был поделиться ею со своим лучшим другом. Как я сам не догадался.

Стив покачал головой.

— Все было не так. В Баки всегда была чертовщинка. И он всегда хотел быть самым лучшим. А еще он не был уверен, что она мне подходит, — сказал Стив.

— Поэтому он решил устроить тройничок с тобой и твоей девушкой, чтобы убедиться, что она достаточно хороша для тебя. Прямо положил себя на алтарь общего дела, — сказал Тони подняв брови.

Стив улыбнулся, вспоминая.

— Пегги никогда не пасовала, если ей бросали вызов. Но она велела ему держать руки при себе, — сказал он.

— Он держал руки при себе? И что же вы делали? — спросил Тони, наклонившись вперед.

— Я хочу сказать, что он не должен был трогать ее. Так что они, как бы это сказать... — протянул Стив и потер шею.

— Поделили тебя. Ну, конечно. — сказал Тони слабым голосом.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — переспросил Стив.

— Ты меня, конечно, прости, но я почему-то считал, что в определение «неопытный» не входит твоя девушка, лучший друг и восемь девушек из подтанцовки за один раз, — сказал Тони со смехом.

Повисла неловкая пауза.

— Ты все никак не забудешь об этом? Ты сам разве не... — сказал Стив.

— ...Нет, с целой шеренгой танцовщиц никогда, — сказал Тони мрачно. — Если бы такое было, то я бы запомнил. С двумя — было дело, двое девушек и один близкий друг, который смотрел на происходящее — бывало раз или два. Так что, можно сказать, что их было трое.

Стив выглядел так, будто хотел что-то сказать, передумал, но в последний момент все же сказал.

— Ну, да. Ты просто родился слишком поздно, — произнес он задумчиво.

— Для чего? — спросил Тони.

— Девочки все замужем, с детьми и внуками. Ну, те, которые еще живы, — сказал Стив.

— Как ты... Стой, стой. Те старушки, которых ты водил на обед? — спросил Тони шокировано.

— Больше нет. Но у них было, что порассказать, — сказал Стив, улыбаясь.

— Да уж, я думаю, было, — сказал Тони с невольным уважением.

Стив снова закрыл глаза. Он почти уснул, когда ему на ум пришла новая мысль.

— Тони? — позвал он тихо.

— Что? — простонал тот недовольно.

— Не говори, пожалуйста, команде, — попросил Стив.

— Твои грязные секреты в полной безопасности, — пробурчал Тони, уткнувшись лицом в подлокотник кресла.

— Я серьезно, — сказал Стив. — Люди странно реагируют, а мне нужно, чтобы меня воспринимали серьезно. Так что, пожалуйста, не говори никому, что я все еще... Ну, ты понимаешь.

Тони вздохнул.

— Почему-то мне кажется, что мне все равно никто не поверит.


End file.
